Canada Day!
by CanonBeDamn'd
Summary: It's Canada's birthday, and America decides to throw his brother a birthday party, but things don't go as well as he'd planned. No ships, just life as brothers.
1. Planning a Party

"COOL! Tomorrow is Matthew's birthday!" America exclaimed immediately after waking up, "I'll throw him the wickedest party he's EVER had!"

"We'll play football, baseball, have apple pie, IT'LL BE GREAT! I can't wait!"

He called England first.

"ARTHUR!" America yelled enthusiastically into his cell phone, "Tomorrow is Matthew's birthday, and I'm throwing him the ROCKINGEST birthday party EVER!"

England stopped, standing in the tea aisle of the grocery store.

"Who is Matthew?" he asked outloud, forgetting momentarily he was still on the phone with America.

"Matthew is Canada," America answered slowly, slightly taken aback at the fact that England didn't know who Canada was. Silence came from the other side of the phone call. "You know. My brother. Canada."

"OH! Canada! Yes, yes, I know who he is. I think. The quiet one, right?" England asked.

America sighed. "Yes. The quiet one. So are you going to come?"

"I guess."

"THAT TOTALLY ROCKS! Now to call everyone else!" America shut his phone, hanging up on the "What the bloody hell, Alfred! I think my eardrums are bleeding! I'll bet CHINA could hear that!" coming from the speaker.

After calling everyone else, America started the party preparations.

He decided the best way to go about his party preparations (remembering the fiasco last year when he tried to throw a party for England) was to make a list. His list read thus, written ever-so-classily in blue crayon:

Find football.

Find basketball.

Find baseball.

Go shopping.

1\. Coke. (Duh.)

2\. Burgers. (Double duh.)

3\. Hot-dogs. (LOL.)

4\. Ketchup.

5\. Mustard.

6\. Hot-dog and burger buns. (Ha. Buns. XD)

7\. Plates, napkins, cups, plasticware.

Set up. (Find tables first. Maybe in garage. Chairs.)

Get out barbecue grill. CAMPFIRE!

America headed toward his garage. Boxes of who-knows-what were piled everywhere. After removing a few of them, he found his bicycle.

"Cool! I need to use this more!" he exclaimed.

He looked under and behind (and fell on) most of the stuff in his garage before finding his football and basketball. Checking his list, he ran to his bedroom to find his baseball.

"Dude, I need to clean in here more often," he noted, looking around at the piles of trash and laundry. He found his baseball in a pile of socks under the blankets at the foot of his bed.

America ran down the stairs and out the door, jumping into his car. Arriving at Wal-Mart, he checked his list once again.

He grabbed a cart and ran inside. First, to the back of the store to get Coke, then hot-dogs and burgers. As he passed the chip aisle, he stopped and grabbed some. Then to the paper products and plasticware, ketchup and mustard next, and finally buns (LOL buns!).

He paid for everything and headed home. Once there, he put everything where it needed to go, and went back to the garage to find the chairs and tables.

"Great," he sighed sarcastically. The chairs and tables were buried underneath what he'd moved earlier to find his football and basketball. He dug them out and carried them to the backyard, then got the charcoal and matches.


	2. The Party Itself

The party was going wonderfully. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Canada sat by the campfire, looking longingly into the flames. It wasn't dark yet, but America had insisted on lighting the fire anyway. Canada sighed. _This party is great and all, but, not quite my thing._ His thoughts were interrupted by America.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY BASKETBALL!"

Some people got up to play with him, but Canada stayed by the fire. _I wish_ I _could pick what to do! It is my birthday._

After a while, Canada went out front to see how the basketball game was going. America, Russia, and England had just won against Germany, Italy, and Japan, who had called a rematch.

Canada couldn't help but laugh. Germany had tried to pass the ball to Italy, who had dodged it, allowing Russia to get the ball and score.

"LET'S GO OUT BACK AGAIN!" America yelled, not giving a reason for _why_ exactly he wanted to go back. Canada got up and went around the house in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Canada came around the corner to see America leaving the house with his baseball and bat.

"Alfred?" Canada asked. No answer. "ALFRED!"

"What?" America turned, surprised, "Oh, hey bro! What is it? Awesome party, isn't it?"

"Actually," Canada looked down, embarrassed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Do you not like your party or something?"

"Well, I like it, but, I think maybe I should pick what we do. It is my birthday, after all, not yours."

Canada felt slightly braver for saying what he thought out loud, but still worried that he'd hurt his brother's feelings.

"Oh," America glanced at his sneakers, "I wanted to throw you a totally rocking party. This was the best party I could think of."

Canada felt a tear of sorrow prick at his eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Alfred, but I would like to pick some of the activities."

America looked at his elder twin brother, excitement filling his blue eyes.

"Do you wanna pick the next game we play?" he asked.

"How about hockey? I have enough sticks in my closet and there's a puck on my dresser!" Canada called as he bounced off to his bedroom to get the equipment.

"Yo, dudes!" America announced, "Matthew wants to play hockey, so that's what we're gonna do!"

"Who?" the others answered in unison.

"The guy whose birthday it is," America sighed.

"Oh, hockey's cool, I guess," they answered.

Canada's team: America, England, France, and China, ended up beating Russia's team: Germany, Italy, Japan, Prussia, and Romano, even though they were outnumbered 5-6. After 3 rounds of street hockey, it was dark, so they all went out back and Canada made them all pancakes over the campfire.

As they cleaned up after everyone else had gone home, Canada smiled at his brother.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Thank you. This was the best birthday I think I've ever had."

"You're welcome, bro,"America smiled.


End file.
